My dreamed prince
by LyannTargaryen
Summary: un Tyrion/Sansa uno de los primeros en español, no sean muy malos conmigo y dejen un comentario, para saber que les parece.
1. Chapter 1

My dreamed prince

Desde niña siempre soñé con que, un día, un gallardo caballero llegaría a mi encuentro en Invernalia, lo miraría, y desde aquel preciso instante, ambos quedaríamos unidos por una conexión, irrevocable. El pediría mi mano y mi padre me entregaría, con gusto, a aquel hombre, por el que mi corazón saltaría de gozo.

Siempre lo espere. Toda mi vida me prepare para ese momento, aquél en el cual me convertiría en, esposa de un gran señor y gobernaría su castillo, mis hijos serian señores y caballeros haciéndome sentir orgullosa.

Pues eso se esperaba de mí, desde siempre me educaron para eso porque yo soy una dama y ese es mi destino.

Pero muy a mi pesar, tuve que aceptar que los sueños, son solo eso al fin. Nada más que deseos inalcanzables, que son añorados por el corazón humano y nadie está libre de ellos, como no lo está tampoco, de la pena que esta añoranza puede causar, de la cual yo tampoco me libre.

Puedo decir, que hubo un tiempo, no hace mucho, en el que fui la dama más feliz, que hubiera pisado la tierra, uno en el cual yo estaba prometida a un gran señor y gobernaría un castillo, siendo mis hijos, príncipes, señores y caballeros haciéndome sentir orgullosa de ser su señora madre.

Pero ahora mis sueños se han perdido, siendo imposibles de alcanzar, cual bruma en la distancia.

Dado que ahora ni soy más, que la esposa del consejero de la moneda un enano.

-Os equivocáis mi señora-le dijo entonces el hombre frente a ella-tu eres mi señora y yo soy un señor.

-¿Cómo podéis decir eso?, yo soy una dama, eso sí, pero tú eres un enano.- para luego alejarse por el pasillo a lo que él le dijo a medida que la veía alejarse:

-Que ciega estáis, pues yo aunque enano, soy un señor, un gran señor, y se lo demostrare, lady Sansa. Pues esta es mi deuda para contigo y un Lannister, siempre paga sus deudas.


	2. Chapter 2

Madre. ¿Cómo era mi padre?-peguntó el niño mirando a la dama que en aquel momento lo acomodaba en su cama. Fue entonces que ella lo miro directo al rostro. Aquel rostro tan parecido al Matareyes y a la vez tan parecido al gronmo. Definitivamente jamás podría decir que él no era un descendiente de Lann el astuto, su parecido a los de su sangre era innegable, saltaba a la vista encada parte de su cara, su sonrisa y en su cabello, que si este no fuera de un dorado oscuro, ella juraría a los dioses que no era suyo, pues no había rastro de el norte en el, nada excepto quizá ese resabio gris, en torno a su pupila que se chocaba con el verde de su ojo como en una lucha de nunca acabar. Entonces dirigiéndose al niño dijo:

-¿A que viene esa pregunta Trystane?, el era un hombre bueno, siempre lo fue conmigo.- descubriéndose así hablando bien de su esposo y no pudo evitar pensar,-_¿Cómo puedo pensar eso de ese mounstro?_ Cierto era que había sido bueno con ella en la capital, mas la había convertido en su esposa finalmente de la forma más baja que un hombre puede hacerlo.

Pero, ¿Le ambas?

-Por supuesto, si no porque otra razón estaría aquí, si así no fuera, no hubieras nacido bajo el estandarte del león. Ahora si vete a dormir trasnochar te hace pensar cosas estúpidas-le dijo apagando la vela de su mesa de noche a la vez que le daba un beso corto en la frente para luego abandonar la habitación.

Se encontraba caminado por aquellos pasillos oscuros que conducían a sus aposentos, cuando un hombre se le hizo presente en el camino era más bien viejo flaco y lleno de canas por toda la cabeza, parecía bastante agitado y saltaba a la vista que los años le habían corrido en contra, debido a su añejada piel.

Al verlo de aquel modo y debido a su extrema palidez, ella no pudo evitar que su comportamiento de dama saliera a flote y mirándolo a la cara le dijo a la vez que atisbaba el sobre en sus manos:

-¿Qué ha sucedido Maestre Creylen, alguna noticia?

Así fue que luego de reverenciarla lo más que pudo, dijo:

-Alas negras, palabras negras mi señora, noticias de Desembarco del Rey. La reina Myrcella a muerto, la reina regente, implora que os hagáis presentes en la capital, está dispuesta a nombrar a su hijo heredero del señor de Roca Casterly.

-Mi hijo es el heredero, no necesito que alguien me lo recuerde y mucho menos una cierva, que no hace menos de un año todavía me consideraba traidora de la corona.-le respondió ella

Ella también es una leona, mi señora, es la reina, podría quitarle todo si se niega-la previno el hombre a lo que ella dijo calmadamente pero sin perder su tono de señora

-Conoce la historia de Castemere, seguro que si, el también se creía un león, mire ahora lo único que queda son sus salones, sin un alma en su interior. Si en verdad me aprecia, le exijo que no reitere la oferta de su majestad. ¿No querríamos otro Castemere verdad?. Usted sabe que tengo con que, no por nada soy la Reina en el Norte.-dijo continuando su camino.

Mas sin embargo en vez de ir a sus habitaciones marcho rumbo al sept de Roca Casterly. Y al llegar, sintió un alivio tan grande de no ver a nadie que no pudo evitar suspirar, dado que lo que menos quería era oídos indiscretos oyeran su plegaria y arrodillándose ante la representación de la madre dijo:

-Gentil madre, fuente de misericordia, salva a tus hijos de la guerra. Ellos te necesitan, está en las espadas, está en los arcos y danos días buenos-para luego marchar nuevamente a sus aposentos sin darse cuenta que, en la puerta opuesta a la que usara la sombra de un hombre alto reposaba fijando los ojos en su perfil, oculto por la sombra de las nubes que atisbaban lluvia y en ese momento tapaban la luna para luego desaparecer en la espesura de los jardines y cruzar la muralla trepando, no sin antes echar un último vistazo al castillo y a la ya casi imperceptible mujer que caminaba presurosa al interior.


End file.
